Un misterio tabú (DipperxMabel)
by Elancy
Summary: Es una historia de romance DipperxMabel Lemmon, que se situa posteriormente en Gravity Falls, empezando todo por romance de Mabel y como Dipper tiene que soportarlo llegando incluso a darse cuenta de lo que siente pero negarlo, esto alejándolos más
1. El novio problema

**Ningún personaje de Gravity Falls me pertenece.** Contenido explícito de lemmon y piencest, se recomienda discreción, en caso que no te guste esta pareja abstente de leer o lee pero no critiques xD. Es una historia de amor y no se un futuro lemmon podrá ser. MabelxDipper

* * *

POV Dipper

El cuarto de Mabel es tan rosa y...diferente, odio buscar cosas en el, siempre se pierde todo, y todo esta desordenado, y ella como tarda siempre en llegar de la escuela no puedo esperar para que me devuelva mi caja de herramientas, así que tengo que buscar por mi cuenta, ya que ella siempre tiene algo importante que no puede esperar y me ignora cada vez que la pido. Busco debajo de su cama ahí seguro esta es el único lugar que me falta por buscar, entre un montón de ropa sucia y cosas olvidadas esta ahí.

-¡TRASH! auugh- el azotón de la puerta hace me pegue en la cabeza con la cama y salgo con cuidado de debajo de la cama de Mabel y la veo en la puerta recargada y sentándose mientras se desliza por esta como si impidiera que alguien entrara.

-!ME DIJO QUE SI¡-dice emocionada ignorando completamente mi presencia.

-Hola Mabel, ¿que son estas horas? si mamá estuviera se hubiera molestado mucho, ¿Que es eso que si?- le digo mientas me siento en su cama para abrir mi caja de plástico y revisar que no falte nada.

-Hay Dippy, Tom me dijo que si quiere ir conmigo al baile de otoño del amor- me dice emocionada, con su nuevo suéter extrañamente original y unos jeans obscuros. Veo mi caja y la cierro un poco molesto, cada vez que Mabel se enamora a la semana, eran días de sacrificio para mi y para ayudar a mi hermana, pero nunca me eh negado, pero cuando empezó con su nuevo enamoramiento este tal Tom, no se han sido sacrificios solo míos si no de Mabel también, no lo soporta ni siquiera mamá, ese patán no merece a Mabel.

-Pero Mabel, sabes lo que mamá piensa de el, ¿crees que te deje ir, con el, en la noche, solos?- hago mucho énfasis en con él y veo la cara de tristeza de Mabel, enserio le pego fuerte este enamoramiento, aun que no este de acuerdo con todo, me siento mal por ella y no puedo ser como mamá que todo le niega y ella termina haciendolo de todas maneras.

-Tienes razón Dipper, pero...- sus ojos cambiaron a determinación, demonios empiezo a sudar un poco, Mabel no piensa escaparse ¿o si?.

-!Iré¡ no importa que pero necesito tu ayuda, el baile es mañana, y me escapare en la noche para ir.- yo la veo molesto y ella se para del suelo.

-!No¡ no, no, no, ni lo pienses, mamá nos matará ademas yo quería ir contigo, no es justo que me quede y tu te diviertas con ese patán y si vas con el ¿yo que?-le digo molesto y ella me ve con cara de desaprobación. Esos ojos me asustan al alma pero aun así no cederé no pienso dejarla a manos de ese patán de pacotilla, de ¡Hey, mírenme soy un estereotipo de jugador de americano fracasado!.

-Bueno Dipper ve pero aun iré yo, sin importar que, pero porfavor no le digas a mamá que iré con Tom, lamento por cancelar lo nuestro, si quieres te consigo una nueva cita, Amanda aun busca con quien ir- la veo a los ojos no puedo prometer sinceramente que la dejaré ir con ese patán a sus anchas, y Amanda no, ella siempre me ha acosado, tiene tantos chicos a su alrededor ¿por qué a mi?

-Bueno y me acerco a darle un beso en la frente ¿Quieres cenar? prepare una rica tarta de fresa, tu favorita- ella me sonríe y me abraza, y mi cuerpo se siente arder.

-Gracias Dip, bajo enseguida- salgo de su habitación y cierro la puerta, demonios ¿por qué no se deja proteger como una chica normal? solo quiero verla feliz parece no entenderlo jamás por mas que se lo recuerdo.

 _A la mañana siguiente_.

Estaciono el coche y veo a Mabel salir del coche.- que tengas buen día Dip te quiero- es lo único que escucho mientras se aleja a su salón. Me bajo del coche algo viejito que Mabel rogó por tener, con el pretexto de que todos los autos modernos son iguales y los antiguos son únicos. Claro que escogió la que no sabe manejar un standard y omitió el pequeño detalle que los autos viejos son standard en su mayoría.

-Hola Pines, ¿esa carcacha aún funciona?- los de americano se estacionan a mi lado y yo simplemente los ignoro y veo a Tom en esa estupida bolita de personas que no saben que Pi es un numero infinito.

-¿No es muy temprano para molestarme? enfoquen su poca inteligencia en algo más importante, como no olvidar respirar.-les digo y le alejo cuando siento un tirón de mi chaqueta.

-Muy inteligente Pines, lastima que Mabel no lo es ¿o si? ayer vino rogando que la acompañe a ese tonto baile, dime Pines ¿como es verla en casa a diario? en unos preciosos mini short, o en un descuido ver su piel desnuda, es bella- mi piel se pone roja, no saben lo que acaban de hacer, con Mabel nadie se mete, sin pensarlo dos veces cierro mi puño y le doy un golpe en la barbilla lo más fuerte que pude y el callo desmayado rodeado por su bola de amigos.

-Pueden molestarme a diario pero jamás se metan con mi hermana- ellos me ven desde el piso con cara de sorpresa todo el mundo, y me dispongo a irme, antes que alguien se diera cuenta, pero parecía que el auto feo de Mabel había cubierto toda la escena.

-Esta celoso el gemelo-nerd, oooo será que..-no me volteo a ver a los otros tres que intentan socorrer a su amigo.

-Me das asco Pines- es lo ultimo que oí antes de decidir irme a clase y la campana sonó mientras entraba al edificio.

* * *

 **ooo estoy tan emocionada, léanlo ya tengo la segunda parte, díganme que les pareció ojalá que les guste mucho recuerden ningún personaje me pertenece salvo la historia claro esta.**

 **hasta luego-desu3**


	2. Inocencia

**Ningún personaje de Gravity Falls me pertenece.** Contenido explícito de lemmon y piencest, se recomienda discreción, en caso que no te guste esta pareja abstente de leer o lee pero no critiques xD. Es una historia de amor y no se un futuro lemmon podrá ser. MabelxDipper.

La verdad quiero meter un poco de suspenso y conservar elmisterio de los misteriomelos

* * *

Mabel POV

Usualmente corro hacia mi salón como si no hubiera mañana solo por verlo, *suspiro* pero ahora me tomo mi tiempo para llegar, mis mejillas están rojas como siempre, pero me siento sin fuerzas, solo verlo no se me causa miedo, miedo a que todo no existió y que es solo es una mala broma y Justin saldrá de la planta y me dirá "caíste".

Entro despacio a mi salón y veo a mis amigas que me saludan con mucha fuerza y animo y yo también las saludo, pero al pasar hacia mi lugar escucho de las "porristas" comentarios de como desesperadamente le rogué a Tom salir conmigo.

-Es un lindo gatito rosa esta vez.-

Levanto la mirada y veo a mis amigas que señalan mi suéter y yo sonrío y le apretó la pancita para que se le iluminen las mejillas y todas dicen awwww.

-Este era un suéter compartido, Dipper tiene el otro, pero nunca lo usa.-

-Él se lo pierde amiga, por cierto ya me enteré de tu cita de esta noche, no puedo creer que enserio fueras tan directa.-

Rio nerviosamente mientras juego con mi cabello.

-¡Vamos! ahora me ahoga todos los incógnitas de que hará cuando me vea.- digo con mi voz nerviosa y emocionada, y mágicamente lo invoco entra con sus amigos a clase solo que hay algo nuevo, su barbilla esta roja y su nariz hay rastros de sangre al igual que en el labio inferior. Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerco.

-Buenos días Tom ¿Qué te suce…- el me interrumpe con un abrazo y me siento derretir, y empiezo a tartamudear mientas lo veo fijamente.

-Tu hermano eso paso, al parecer esta celoso de que irás conmigo al baile y me pidió que me alejará de ti, pero nunca lo haré.- salgo inmediatamente de mi shock, ¡¿Dipper?! ¿porque lo hizo? él nunca actúa irracionalmente. Justo cuando le iba a preguntar eso a Tom el profesor me pide que me siente y que las clases comienzan.

-Paso por ti a las ocho.- fue lo ultimo que escuche de el.

 _En el descanso…_

Salgo corriendo antes de nadie hacia el salón de Dipper y veo a la gente salir rumoreando cosas sobre él, él nunca fue tan popular siempre en sus libros pero ahora creo que las cosas empeoraron para él negándose a aceptar la rutina fuera de Gravity Falls.

-!Dip¡- le grito el levanta su cara del libro, se ve bien sin ninguna herida, y justo cuando voy saliendo escucho los comentarios de dos chavas.

-Ahí están ambos, ahora los Pines no solo son extraños, si no dan asco.- Dipper se les acerca y las ve fijamente seguido de un Boo y ellas se van caminando discutiendo lo infantil.

-¿Todo bien? no te vez muy animado, aparte ¿qué fue eso?- el camina hacia mi y me abraza y me ve con tristeza.

-No vallas con Tom en la noche, no es bueno para ti, solo hazme caso por favor.- me separo enojada, él sabe lo mucho que me costo acercarme.

-!Entonces era cierto! ¡Golpeaste a Tom por celos! No creas que te saldrás con la tuya, iré.- lo empujo del abrazo y el me mira molesto.

-Bien Mabel Pines, le diré a mamá la verdad no irás, te lo dice tu hermano mayor.- yo me alejo poco a poco indignada con lo que acaba de hacer.

-Ya veremos.-

Llego a mi casa y encuentro a mi mamá y a Dipper juntos y me prohiben ir al baile yo no doy batalla alguna y acepto todo, cuando dan las 7:30 cierro mi cuarto con llave y me dispongo a salir por la ventana cuando alguien toca mi puerta.

-Mabel, yo.. lo lamento, yo… no quise que todo acabará así, solo quiero cuidarte de un patán que solo quiere usarte.-

Yo lo ignoro, ¿usarme? salgo y tomo mi gancho volaron y salgo por la ventana un poco culpable con Dipper. Mi vestido en corto y fácil de moverme, lo veo en la esquina y juntos nos vamos caminando al baile.

Dipper POV

Los rumores de nosotros y el incesto en realidad son muy comunes desde que éramos niños, usualmente los niños son crueles y nunca nos importo a mi ni a Mabel, siempre nos prometimos que seriamos sinceros uno con el otro sin importar la edad. Muchos no entienden mi situación como hermano gemelo de una mujer, somos muy unidos, nos conocemos de pies a cabeza, y como hermano mayor solo quiero que Mabel sea siempre la inocente Mabel, la que aun ve caricaturas y la que hace cosas tiernas.

Quiero que sepa eso y debo contarle toda la verdad, de que Tom es un patán que solo quiere hacerla un trofeo más, pero como decirle a una niña que jamas paso por eso y aun piensa que hay magia como en los cuentos de hadas, si existe pero es muy diferente a todo lo que ella cree.

-Mabel, yo… lo lamento, yo…no quise que todo acabara así, solo quiero cuidarte de un patán que solo quiere usarte.-

BLUSHHH

Escucho el disparo de su gancho, y mis ojos se dilatan, si lo hizo pero como yo lo saque antes de su cuarto - Demonios Stan, ¿por qué le enseñas a robar a Mabel?- corro a mi cuarto me pongo unos jeans y una playera mas cálida, y bajando las escaleras me paro en seco, si mamá se entera no me dejará ir y Mabel estará en problemas, subo a mi cuarto y con ayuda del libro pronuncio un hechizo de brinco y salgo por a ventana. Esa niña, pero algo no anda bien, la luna esta extraña y el viento se siente pesado. ¡Oh no! ¡Mabel!

Mabel POV

Camino a su lado y no se de que hablarle, si le cuento de la colección de estampas motivacionales se aburrirá, ¡Piensa Mabel!

-¿Quieres un poco?- Tom rompe el silencio ofreciéndome de su cigarrillo y yo lo tomo sin preguntar y siento como se me seca la garganta y toso.

-Eres una niña.- se ríe burlándose de mi y yo continuo fumando aguantando el sabor, mientras Tom me mira atento.

-Y si vamos a otro lugar, diferente al estupido baile, conosco un lugar mejor donde el cielo se ve mejor.- lo veo nerviosa y asiento, se esta involucrando más conmigo. Tom camina entre los arboles al lado contrario de la pista que hicieron en el bosque.

Algo no anda bien, cada vez que consumo algo extraño, mi mente divaga sin control, pero ahora, será el viento tétrico o la luna azulada, o simplemente la advertencia de Dipper que hacen que este con los cabellos de punta.

-Ya llegamos, me dice y es un pequeño barranco que da la vista a todo el cielo y me siento tonta tonta por desconfiar de Tom.

-Mabel, lo siento, pero me dijo que me daría una beca deportiva.- lo escucho decir eso y se acerca hacia mi, con una soga yo intento defenderme pero me desplomo en el piso, mis brazos no funcionan estoy débil, solo veo como una llama azul ilumina todo y luego ya nada más.

-Di..pp..er-

* * *

 **ooo my glob Dipper ve ahora ahora ahora! ojala les guste ya tuve mi primer review *O* okey okey aqui esta disfrutando bye-desu3**


End file.
